Untitled
by minimoon132002
Summary: The ICarly gang meets up with three new students from Japan with incredible talent. That they will join the ICarly gang for fun and misadventures. So join Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby,and Spencer and the new additions Jen Tsukino,Fred Shields, and Sam A
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

It's another day at Ridgeway High School, and everybody was in homeroom. Sam was busy eating a burrito wrap in class, while everybody else who was busy throwing things across the room or talking to each other. Their teacher, Ms. Briggs, who people hate the most hasn't arrived in the classroom yet. Just then Carly came into the room and sat down on the desk next to Sam. "Hey Sam, why are you eating in class", she asked. Sam, who was still eating, looked up at Carly and tried to talk with her mouth full saying "Because I didn't have enough time at home, because my mom keeps yelling at me to take out the trash, which I did by taking six buses to get to the junkyard to dump all of that stuff."

Carly looked confused at that point and said "You know it only takes you two buses to get there, and you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, because it is not lady-like." Sam shrugged and said, "I know, but I got distracted by all the chiz downtown and I know how to act lady-like, I just don't have the time to do it." "Don't you mean you don't use it all", a voice behind them said.

The girls turned around, and saw Freddie looking at them smirking. Sam glared at him and said "No one asked for your opinion, Fred-dork." "Hey, I was just saying, after all you don't act or look human at my case", Freddie retorted back, while smirking aimlessly at Sam. Before Sam could make up a comeback, the devil or Ms. Briggs walked into the classroom, carrying her bullhorn. She yelled into it said "Everybody take your seats this instant." Everyone dropped what they were doing, while covering their ears and scattered themselves into their seats. "That is much better, today class we have three new students who transferred here from 10th Street High School in Japan and they are here to experience our culture", Ms. Briggs said.

"I heard about them, what I heard is that the new students are really smart, and the world known genius at their school", Freddie whispered to the girls. "I heard that one of them has an IQ of 300 and always has the top score in all of Japan", he continued. "Wow, Freddie where did you hear all of that", Sam said sarcastically. Freddie ignored that comment and answered "From the Internet and plus some of my friends from the AV club was saying that we should recruit them for our next meeting."

"Wow, just what I need more tech geeks at the school", Sam said more sarcastically. "Sam, quit picking on him, and I think it's great we get to have new student", Carly said. "Thank you, Carly" Freddie said gratefully and stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam stuck out her tongue back at him, which Ms. Briggs noticed and saying "Is there something you like to share with us in class, Ms. Puckett."

"Other than saying, you have a hairy mole on your big fat lip", Sam said jokingly, which made the whole class laughed. "Detention, I wouldn't tolerate your behavior today, Sam", Briggs said in an outrage voice. "Eh, I'm used to it", Sam said as she sounds like she didn't care at all.

"Anyways, I hope you children would learn from them and behave yourself that includes you, Ms. Puckett", Ms. Briggs said and glared at Sam.

"And now it's time to meet your new classmates", Briggs says as she opened the door. Then two girls and a boy arrived inside the classroom and bowed to the students. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked very shocked at them. "Don't they?" Carly began. "Look like", Sam continued. "Us", Freddie finished.

Unfortunately, they were right. The girl on the right side of the classroom, has dark black hair and brown eyes, definitely looked like Carly. But the only difference is that she is shorter than the other two of her classmates. The other girl on the left side, has blond hair and blue eyes, and definitely looks like Sam, but she is taller than the other girl, but shorter than the guy plus she is wearing a red ribbon on the back of head. The guy on the other hand, was the tallest out of those three, but he definitely looks like Freddie, because of his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, is it just me or I'm looking at a mirror", Sam said out loud. "Nope, you are not I'm thinking this is not a dream", Carly said in a dazed look. Freddie didn't say anything, instead he nodded his head.

"Class, may introduce to you, Jen Tsukino, Sam Aino, and Freddie Shields", Ms. Briggs said.

"Okay, I definitely think this is not a dream", Carly repeated to herself. "Oh yeah", Sam said. "I agree", Freddie said. "Now is there any questions about the new students", Ms. Briggs asked to the whole class.

Immediately, one of their friends, Gibby raised their hands. "Is it related to the new students, Gibson", Ms. Briggs asked. "Actually it is, I was wondering if it's true that one of you guys has a high IQ of 300", Gibby asked. The new students looked at each other and laughed. "Actually, it's true, Jen here has the highest IQ there is", Sam Aino said. "Yep, a definitely 300, but in my case it should have been a 299", Freddie Shields. This made everyone laughed and Jen stuck her tongue out at him. "Carly, though she may look like, but she is totally acting like Sam right now", Freddie said laughing. "And what is that supposed to mean", Sam and Carly said together.

"Meaning that, although she looks like Carly, I saw Sam in her for a little bit", Freddie said, still laughing at his joke, which made the girls rolled their eyes and Sam kicked him on the leg. Freddie winced in pain, and he tried to hit her on the arm, which she blocked by hitting him on the shoulder.

"Will you guys quit hitting each other?" Carly said. "Sorry", they muttered but they still glared at each other. "All right you three, take your seats anywhere you like so we can begin homeroom", Ms Briggs smiled at them. Jen, Freddie, and Sam walked over to the desks where the other students sat and found three empty desks next to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Hi, you guys must be new here, right", Carly asked.

"Yeah, we just moved here yesterday. The government gave us money to come all the way here from Japan for our studies", Jen said. "Nice, so where are you guys living", Freddie asked. "Bushwell Plaza", Shields said. "Awesome, that's where Carly and Freddie lives, what apartment", Sam asked. "10-D" Aino said. "Cool, maybe we can all hang out together sometime, since we are neighbors", Carly said. Then the bell ringed and everyone exited the classroom. "Hey, do you guys want a tour of the whole school, we can show around the classrooms", Freddie asked. "Sounds great, we need to know where we can find our way to class", Jen said. "Awesome, come on let's go", Sam. Then the new students and the ICarly team walked out of the classroom and went into the hallway.

**So that is the first chapter you guys what do you think? Please review and a disclaimer, I don't own ICarly or other things. I only own my three characters, Jen, Sam Aino, and Freddie Shields.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

_Chapter 2_

The ICarly gang was showing the new students around the school. The new students were amazed about what is happening around them. "This is the main hallway, where we usually to hang out and talk, and that's the locker where we keep most of our books, clothes, and food in most of the day", Carly introduced. Jen nodded her head and said "Nice, much bigger than our last school was, hmm I wonder where our locker is?" "Well, I guessing your locker assignments should be on your class schedules", Sam said. "Well, you could be right, and I am hoping I don't get a bottom locker again", Jen said. "Why", Freddie asked. "A certain someone likes to drop his book on top of my head every time I go to my locker and ended up injured at least three times a day", Jen said angrily, while glaring at Freddie Shields. Shields were whistling, while looking around nonchalantly, while Sam Aino was rolling her eyes at him. The trio winced when they imagined that sight. "Ouch, that's got to hurt", Freddie said. "No kidding", Sam said. "Eh, I'm okay, let's just check the schedule", Jen said, changing the subject. So then Jen, Sam, and Freddie checked their schedule to see which lockers they got.

"Awesome, I don't have a bottom locker anymore", Jen said excitedly. "Yeah, but I do", Sam said. "How ironic, Jen gets a top locker while you get a bottom locker; of course that means you're so tall, you get the bottom, while Shorty here gets the top, it's hilarious", Freddie said laughing. Sam punched him in the gut and he winced in pain. "Ow, did you see what that maniac did to me", he said while gasping for air. "You're lucky that she didn't kicked you by the groin", Jen said. "Yeah, now that would've hurt", Benson said. "Anyways, we better head off to our lockers to get our things for the next class. Now Jen, yours and Fred's locker are near the water fountain next to the stairs; Sam's your locker is near Freddie's so he can show you your next class", Carly explained. "After all of our classes, why don't we walk home together, so we get to know each other better", she continued. "Ooh, I got a better idea, why don't we take them to Groovy Smoothies, so we could hang out", Sam said. "Hey, that sounds great", Carly excited. "So, it's a plan everyone meets up back here after school, to go to Groovy Smoothies after school", Freddie said. "Right", everyone said. So then Jen and Freddie went to their lockers by the stairs to put their stuff away, while Benson, Aino, Sam, and Carly went to the other direction towards their lockers to get their things for their class.

After the last bell ringed, everyone including the ICarly trio plus their new friends walked out of the school building and walked into the sidewalk. "So what do you guys like to do for fun", Carly asked. "Well, I like to play volleyball during my spare time", Sam Aino said. "Yeah, with me being her personal target every time she hits the ball", Freddie Shields said jokingly. "Nice", Puckett said and high-fiving her new friend. "What about you, Fred" Freddie asked. "I like to create things out of metal and turn them into robots" Fred explained. "Yeah, until you see his room covered in all scraps of heap", Aino said. That's when Fred stomped on her foot, to keep her quiet. "Cool, I would love to see those sometime; hey do you know everything about computers", Freddie asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders saying "Sure, I know everything about them, I used to intern at a company where they make the best computers all around the world. "Awesome, then you can join our AV team at the school", Freddie stared at him at amazement. That's when Jen, Sam, and Sammy were mime puking behind the guys back, while Carly was shaking her head, smiling.

"So Jen, what do you like to do", Carly asked. "I definitely like to sing, it's one of my natural hobbies, but sometimes I work as nurse to help out those who are injured. In fact, me, Sam, and Freddie love to sing a lot back at home", Jen said. "Really", Carly asked. "Oh sure, maybe after Groovy Smoothies, we can take you to our apartment to show you how we sing", Jen said. "That sounds great", Carly said smiling at Jen. After that, they arrived at Groovy Smoothies.

That's when T-Bo said them saying "Well what do we have here, Two Carlies, Freddie's, and Sams at my place, I must be dreaming". "You are not dreaming T-Bo", Freddie said. "That's Jen, Sam, and Fred, they are the new students transferred here to our school", he explained. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, but what can I do for you", T-Bo asked. "I'll have 2 strawberry smoothie and 1 blueberry smoothie", Jen asked. "We'll have 3 Strawberry Splats, please", Carly said. "All right then, 5 Strawberry Splats and 1 B-Blitz coming right up", T-Bo exclaimed and he went to work. "So how do you guys know each other" Freddie asked as everyone walked to a table and sat down. "Well, Freddie and Sam knew each other, because they are cousins and I knew them, because of family relations", Jen explained. "Wait, you two are cousin", Sam asked. "Shocking isn't it", Fred asked.

"I know can you believe it, and we don't look alike", Aino said. "Well, duh, no relatives are supposed to look like each other", Jen said smirking. "She has a point there", Freddie said. Then T-Bo started to walk towards them and gave them their smoothies. "Can I get you anything else", he asked. "No thanks", everyone said. Then he left to go back to work and everyone drank their smoothie. "So who do you guys live with" Carly asked. "By ourselves", Jen said.

"Wow, really why", Carly asked. Jen, Sam and Freddie looked at each other and sighed. Freddie explained "Our parents died last month of an earthquake back home, and the government sent us here to live our new lives to forget them." "So we are orphans now and living by ourselves to take care of each other", Jen said sadly. Carly covered her mouth and said "I'm sorry; you guys must be lonely without your parents." "It's all right, we are finding time to deal with it right now, but we managed to be together", Sam said while the other two nodded their heads.

"Well, at least you guys know how to care for one another", Benson said and then everyone continued to drink their smoothies. "So, why don't we go home and head to your guys apartment to hang out", Carly said.

"Yeah", everyone said. And so, the ICarly gang, plus Jen, Sam, and Freddie paid for their drinks and walked across the street to Bushwell Plaza.

**Well that's it for Chapter 2. What do you guys think, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at Bushwell Plaza, they went up the elevator and pushed the button to the 10th floor.

"Now when you enter our apartment, I got to warn you; it's pretty messy and we are still unpacking our boxes", Jen said. "Its' alright we will be extra careful to walk around", Carly said. When they arrived at the 10th floor, everyone exited the elevator and walked around the hallway. "Our apartment is just around the corner", Freddie Shields said. "Did any of you guys remember to bring your keys", Jen asked.

"Yes", both Sam Aino and Freddie Shields said.

That's when they arrived at the apartment, 10-D; Jen opened the door with her key and they entered the apartment. "Awesome, this apartment looks exactly like Carly", Sam said as they were walking around the apartment. "Yeah, come on, you can drop off our things here in the living room, we'll show you around", Jen said. So everyone dropped their stuff on the couch and walked up the stairs. "On the right, of the second floor is Mine and Sam's room; on the left is the guest room and next to it is the bathroom", Jen explained. "Downstairs, we have Freddie's room/lab and the other bathroom is across from his", Jen continued. "On the third floor, is our lounge, where we hang out to watch or sing, or play games", as they entered the new hallway. Jen opened the new door for the lounge, and everyone entered the room.

"Wow, this place is huge, much bigger than the ICarly studio", Freddie exclaimed. As they walked around the lounge, they saw a lot of video games systems on top of the shelf. They also saw a big flat screen TV across the room and sound equipment where most of the guitars and pianos were hanged.

"Wow, this place is fantastic", Sam said. "I know isn't it great", Aino said. "Say, why don't you guys show us your singing talent", Carly asked.

"Sure, why not, Freddie cue the sound system, Sam get the microphones", Jen ordered. "Got it, boss", they both said. Freddie walked over to the sound equipment and turned on the sound system; while Sam was getting the microphones out of a glass shelf next to the TV. Jen grabbed a book off the shelf and opened up a page where the trio can sing. "How about C'est La Vie", Sam Aino suggested. "Nah, too easy", Jen rejected. "I know what about Shooting Starlight", Fred suggested. "Aren't we saving that for the talent show?" Jen asked. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting", he said. "I got it, what about See Me, It's Our Era", Jen asked. "Definitely", Fred and Sam said.

"All right then, Fred turn on the music and here we go" Jen exclaimed. Then the ICarly trio sat down on the bean bag chairs on the floor and listened to the music that begin. That's when Jen, Sam, and Freddie started to dance and sing the music.

**See me it's Our Era**

_Though it may seems like I may be rejected,_

_My heart is maturing,_

_As for hiding our hearts from each other,_

_Let us quit that right here (Freddie)_

_If I said the words I love you, my heartbeat keeps in time (Jen)_

_Dawn will open the door and invite the sea breeze in (Sam)_

_See me (Together)_

_Oh, if my heart beats (Freddie)_

_Hear me (Together)_

_Sends out a signal (Freddie)_

_Touch me (Together)_

_A fresh power, will start to rise (Freddie)_

_I won't overlook it, I will not give up_

_Until I reach my dream (Together)_

_So, closer to where you are, it's our era (Together)_

_Not yesterday, not even tomorrow, _

_Now this is the moment (Together)_

_Yes!_

_Because even sadness is,_

_A part of Happiness (Together)_

When the music was over, the trio bowed and the ICarly gang applauded them. "Wow, you guys sounded great", Carly said. "Yeah, you should definitely perform at ICarly", Sam said. "Well I don't know, if we got what it takes", Jen said. "Are you kidding me, you guys sounded awesome, plus with a lot of editing of the music, you guys are perfect", Freddie said. "I don't know what do you think guys", Jen asked Fred Shields and Sam Aino.

"I think, why not, it should be fun", Sam said. "Definitely as long as Sam doesn't block me from her singing", Freddie said. "All right, count me in", Jen said. "Awesome, you guys should perform for ICarly this weekend and maybe me and Sam could come over and practice our singing", Carly said.

"Sounds great to me", Jen said. Then Carly's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello, yeah we are over at a new neighbor's house", Carly said to her phone.

"Uh-huh yeah the new kids who live in 10-D, why?"

"All right, I'll be home as soon as I can", She answered.

"Hey guys, we better head home, Spencer called me to tell me dinner's ready", Carly said.

"Ooh, can I come over for dinner", Sam asked.

"Sure, what about you, Freddie", Carly asked.

"Can't my mom is making go to her pottery class today" he answered.

"Alright, then it was great to meet you guys, and hope we can see you guys around", Carly talked to the new students. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you as well, and thanks for inviting us to ICarly this week", Jen said. "Well, I hope we will see you guys tomorrow, later", Carly said. "Bye", both Sam and Freddie said. "Later", everyone said.

As soon as the ICarly gang left, Jen asked Sam and Fred "So, what do you guys want to do?" "How, about we order pizza, I'm starving", Sam said.

"Yeah, I agree with her, while we are at it we should unpack most of our things in as well", Freddie said.

"Okay, I'll order the pizza", Jen said. Then Freddie and Sam walked out of the room and went outside to unpack their stuff. Jen picked up her cell phone and said "Well this has been an interesting day, and I'll never forget." She smiled as she was dialing the number and called up the pizza place to order food.

And that is when ICarly meets up with the new students.

**Well that's it for Chapter 3 what do you think?**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Song or the lyrics.**

**They are owned by Musical Moon Site, Sera Myu Musicals, and the English lyrics by truesailorcomet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled**

_Chapter 4_

The next day after school, the ICarly gang plus the new students were talking about their day.

"I can't believe it, how did you always manage to get a guy carry your books for you", Sam Aino asked Jen. Jen shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, just lucky I guess." "You guess, you just dropped your books by accident again, which turns out a cute guy like him helps you carry them and walk you to class", Sam said.

"Not only that, he also asked me out", Jen added.

Sam gasped "Not even!" "Yep", Jen said. Then both of the girls screamed, which made the rest of the gang covered their ears. "Boy, those girls are pretty loud", Freddie Benson said. "Please, they always get this loud whenever one of them gets a new date", Freddie Shields said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter with you", Sam Puckett said. "It's nothing", he said, grumbling.

"Something tells me, that he is jealous", Carly whispered.

"No kidding", Puckett said. "You know he kind of remember me of a certain someone that likes you."

"I heard that", Benson said. "Good, you were supposed to", Sam said. "Anyways, changing the subject, who was the lucky guy?" "Uh", Jen said.

"You forgot his name, didn't you?" Aino asked. "Oops, I forgot to ask", Jen said. That is when Sam smacked her forehead, while shaking her head; Freddie said "I told you she was Odango Atama." Jen gasped and said "I'm not an Odango Atama." "What does that mean", Sam asked.

"Translation: it means he calls her meatball head or in this case, meatball brain" Aino translated.

"Wow, that's harsh", Carly said. "Yep, for now, you guys are seeing his incredibly jealous side", Sam said. "So that means he definitely likes her", Freddie asked. "Yeah, but she doesn't see it or at least I think she sees it", Sam said. "But why is he that jealous, shouldn't he be happy for her?" Carly asked. "He is jealous, because he is too in love with her, plus he hates every guy that touches or goes near him. Whenever they do go near her, the guy goes jealousy alert, and goes punching or kicking them unnoticed; of course Jen gets hurt in the process and the battle begins", Sam explained. "Once Jen is hurt, she always asked him why does he do that, and usually ignores her for couple of minutes, before he starts to insult her; which causes them to hate each other until the next day when everything goes back to normal", she continued.

"Wow, those two must've had a love/hate relationship", Carly said. "Yep, that's why I stay out of their fight", Sam said. "Anyways, today is the day you guys shows us stuff for the show and see which one we like best", Carly said.

"So I heard you live with your older brother, right?" Jen asked. "Yep, his name is Spencer and he happens to be a great artist in Seattle."

"Yeah, he always make some crazy sculptures for people and sometimes sells them", Sam said.

"That's sounds cool, so we are headed in your apartment", Jen asked. "Yeah, we have to show you where we do ICarly", Carly said. "Cool", Jen said. So the gang arrived at Carly's apartment and entered inside her home, where they see Spencer working on a new sculpture.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is", Carly said.

"Yep, it's a ten feet sculpture made out of pizza and spaghetti noodles", Spencer said. "Why, should I ask", Carly said. "You know the new Italian restaurant across the street from here", he said.

"Yeah, Isabella Italiano why", Carly asked. "Well, they asked me to build a sculpture out of pizza and spaghetti to create their mascot, Bella the Italian", Spencer said. "Wow, that's original", Sam said, in an uninteresting voice.

"But get this they are paying me a 1000 dollars to make this", Spencer said, excitedly. "Sweet", Carly said. "Yeah and now buy myself this new massage chair I want and use it to sit on and relax", Spencer exclaimed. "Or you could use the money to pay out the bills and rent we owe the building", Carly explained. "No, we don't", he said nervously. "Oh yeah, explain this", Carly said as she handed out a letter from her backpack.

Spencer grabbed the letter from her hand and as he read it, he said "Oh yeah". Carly rolled her eyes and said "Look finish up the sculpture, and pay those bills, the rest of us heading towards the studio to plan the next ICarly." "All right, all right I will", Spencer said. Then Spencer continued to work on the sculpture, while the rest of the gang went up the elevator and into the studio.

"Wow, this place is huge", Sam Aino said. "I know, although it's much smaller than the one in our apartment", Jen said. "Yeah, all its missing is the sound equipment and a big screen TV to make this cool", Freddie Shields agreed.

"Well this is all we have for studio, so what song are you going to sing", Carly asked.

"Well, I think the song we are going to sing for practice is probably Feel So Far away", Jen said.

"I heard about that song, it's pretty powerful, you guys know that song", Carly asked. "Definitely, it was the song we sung on our last day of school before we left Japan", Jen said sadly.

"Yeah, so are you going to sing it or what?" Sam said, impatiently.

"We will, but unfortunately we left the guitar up in our apartment", Samantha answered. "No worries, I have one in my room, I'll go get it", Carly said smiling. Carly went out the door and went downstairs to her room, while leaving the others in the studio. "I wonder why she has a guitar in her room", Benson wondered. "Who knows probably she had to discover a new talent", Sam said. "Speaking of talents, how do you guys discover new talents for the show", Jen asked. "We asked our viewers to put pics or videos to put up in our website so everyone can watch the craziest talents all over the world", Sam said. "Whoever shows up with the craziest talents gets to be on the show", Freddie continued.

"I found it", Carly said as she walked back into the studio. "Nice", Jen said. Carly handed her guitar to Fred Shields and he started to tune it.

Then he started to strum a few notes and he started to play "Feel So Far away".

**Feel So Far Away**

**If only we, were together**

**If only we could keep living this way today,**

**And forever, not fighting anymore (Jen)**

**The courage in you, will bring you through**

**Your selfness and your moodiness too,**

**That is what makes you special to us, **

**Your smile lifts us through the day (Sam)**

**Feel so far away (both girls)**

**Returning to freedom we left**

**In our future dreams (Jen)**

**We'll say goodbye just for today (Sam)**

**When you're alone, we will return (Freddie)**

**We will come back when you are hurt (Sam)**

**Never say Goodbye (Freddie)**

**Never say Goodbye (Girls)**

**Never say Goodbye (Together)**

As Freddie strummed the last note, Carly, Benson and Sam applauded. "Wow, you guys are really good", Carly said. "Thanks", said Jen.

"You guys are definitely performing on ICarly this Saturday", Sam said. "You know it, we definitely there", Aino said. Just then Jen's alarm rang, and she answered it. "Looks like I have to go to my shift at the hospital", Jen said.

"Why", Freddie Benson asked. "I worked as a nurse there for my job", Jen explained. "But you are only fifteen, how they let a fifteen year old work as a nurse there", Carly asked. "Not unless you went to college early at the age of 8, and got decree in nursing", Freddie explained. That's when Carly, Sam, and Benson gave them confused looks. "Did we forget to mention that they only put us in high school to be with someone our age", Aino explained. "So technically you guys are the smartest teenagers in the world and you guys are there for amusement", Sam said. "Precisely", Jen answered.

"Anyways, changing the subject, I got to go to work, Fred, Sam, you guys are cooking dinner tonight and doing lunches for tomorrow, don't forget to not kill each other at the same time", Jen continued. They both rolled their eyes and said "Yes ma'am". "See ya guys later", Jen said and she left the studio. "Well we better get going home, hey Sam, I'll race to the top of the stairs to see who gets home the fastest", Fred said.

"You're on", Sam said. "In five, four, three, two", he counted down and she already ran out the door before he could finished. "I didn't say go, yet you cheater" as he ran after her. "Hey Fred, take the elevator, if you have to beat her", Carly said. "Yeah, you are right, I'll see you guys later", he said and went inside the elevator.

"So what do you guys want to do now", Carly asked.

"I want to see who wins the race", Sam Puckett said.

"Me too, hope that Fred wins", Freddie Benson said.

"Shouldn't we plan the next ICarly", Carly asked.

"Nay, we should do that later, but I want to see the race right now", as she left the studio.

"Wait up, I'm coming too", Freddie said as he went behind her. "You coming Carls", Sam asked as she poked her head into the studio.

Carly shrugged her head and said "Sure why not?"

And that's when the trio left the studio and ended the perfect day on ICarly.

**Well what do you think guys like chapter 4 its good, disclaimer don't own the lyrics, those are by truesailorcomet and musical moon site well I gotta go Ja ne**


End file.
